


Code: Crimpphire Prompt One Shot - Drink

by EdouBunny



Series: Megaman X Code: Crimpphire AU One Shots [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Something that may be canon for the AU but might not who knows, Zero taking care of X, Zero worrying about X, that's something for all these fics in this series work haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: Zero sees X has been distant. After coming back, especially fighting the Nightmare Virus, Zero knows X has been wanting to stay close, even in their new formed Unit they now share called the “Blue Phoenix Unit”. Zero tries to see what’s wrong, hoping he can help his poor, distraught Blue Jay. But he finds it's worse than he thought. This is post X6.





	Code: Crimpphire Prompt One Shot - Drink

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! Some Megaman works coming out of the woodwork! Will probably work on more Amnesia stuff when I feel like it but rn the fandom hype for Megaman is HIGH. I have a feeling it isn't written all that well, but I still like how it came out regardless.
> 
> This is also a start of prompts from XZeroQueen's 50 one sentence fics for XZero. I loved them so much I wanted to write a few one shots of my own using them. She gave me permission after my idea to do it, of course~. I got a few planned, so get ready for those coming out~
> 
> Also hurray for not sure if canon series for AU thing starting Wootwoot.

With the Nightmare Virus finally being eradicated and Gate defeated, X and Zero can finally rest once more until the next war arises. Not sure if there will be one. Zero is hoping there won't be. Considering what has happened in the many years by now since Sigma’s rebellion against the humans. Turning Maverick. It was devastating for X. Given how both he and Zero looked up to Sigma, being their commander. Now look at them. They defeated him at last, but it cost Zero’s life, and X’s happiness in the process of it all.

Coming back, however, it was definitely something Zero had to adjust to, the information he was given on how he was brought back, and how he was needed. Even if it went against the rules of Reploids, having to follow the laws of life and death along with humans, the Midnight Ripper was still needed. Besides, his reputation was being tarnished, why else would he come back? To defend himself? He wasn’t quite sure, other than he knew X needed him.

He wasn’t sure either of X really needing him all that much, considering how he knows X can fight when he needed to on his own. But he had to realize X  _ loves _ him. He’s his best friend, his companion, someone he can go to whenever he needed someone by his side, a fighting partner against Mavericks… the one he considered the most important to him.

Zero had been noticing X wasn’t as clingy as he was when they reunited. He thought X would stop avoiding him in situations similar to the Repliforce Incident, and he didn’t have to keep anything from him. He supposed his Blue Jay didn’t want to burden him with his problems. At least it was better than making himself suffer with not knowing if his best friend even felt the same way he did with his deep feelings.

Entering his and X’s room again, a room they shared since the Giga City debacle, he wondered how X had gone through his grief on his own. Although, he had to remember his friends helped him through it, despite the fact the Neo Blue Bomber was inconsolable most of the time. Iris did all she could to help him, and she still willing to if she’s needed. Thank Xiddall for her. She’s become another mother figure to their small group of friends amongst the Hunters, the other being Alia. Zero greatly appreciated her after she had gotten him and X together. He always thanked her for it. X probably had his fair share of thanks as well, possibly thanked her more than Zero ever did. He wouldn’t be surprised. X always was humble and polite, it’s one of the reasons he had fallen in love with him.

Taking in memories, Zero had to stop and wonder what it was like for X when he did suffer those nights alone. With the saber in his hands, possibly holding it close to his X-core, and never wanting to let go. All of those emotions that came with grief did hurt emotionally, Zero guessed. He doesn’t experience those emotions too often, even if he had the capacity to feel them on a certain level near X’s emotions, but when he did, he had to remember how draining they were after expressing said emotions. Given how it must have drained X so much to the point of not wanting to go through a day of defeating Mavericks or out of control mechanoloids. Not even Maverick Outbreaks. Those were hell if they were out of control enough within themselves, and having to deal with them without the one you cared for most must be so taxing. 

The Midnight Ripper thought it would have been terribly unpleasant to have to think about X all the time if the roles were reversed. How would he have reacted if X were gone? Would he have gone Maverick so he’d be taken out faster to be with him? Would he have been angry at everyone, crying every once in a while for his Blue Jay? The possibilities were endless, and none of them were positive.

Zero softly sighed and approached X’s recharging pod with a mattress inside. He also remembered when he first slept with X to help with his nightmares. Being out of control during the events of Repliforce and the Sigma Virus respectively. He still wondered why the nightmares had to go  _ that _ badly during that incident, and that incident alone. Nothing else made it worse, well, except maybe during the Eurasia Incident. He felt the nightmares creep up that badly again since but they went in intervals more than constant night after night, back to back with Repliforce. Even quick recharges weren’t enough anymore. The nightmares still crept in his mind and gave him a lack of recharge in the process, and when he slept with X that night, it was like everything slowed down for the two of them. Even the second night they slept together, it felt more blissful, even if he had another nightmare then. X was there to help him through it. What would have he ever done without his Blue Jay..?

X should have come back here by now. Possibly to cuddle and let more tears out. X still couldn’t stop crying, even if Zero had returned. Zero had thought it must have been something more than just being happy the Midnight Ripper had returned. He knew he was worried, but what level of worry did X have? Shit- he had to find X, and now. He might be needed now more than ever.

Asking around base, no one had seen him. It seemed Zero was out of luck until seeing a pastel pink and yellow reploid at Navigator Hub. It was Iris! Maybe she knows where X went. Approaching her, she looked up, seeing Zero come with slight haste, “Hello, Zero,” she greeted warmly with a smile. Zero couldn’t help but slightly smile back at her, she had this aura of positivity that almost matched X’s when he wasn’t in a rut.

“Hey, Iris. I’ve been looking for X, have you seen him?”

She took a moment to think, trying to remember if she’d seen him or not, “Hmm.. Last time I saw him, he was at the Sky Light. Possibly to star gaze.”

Zero was silent, taking a moment to take in this information, “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Come now, Zero, he probably couldn’t break out of habit with how you’ve been gone for three years,” she retorted. Oh- that’s right. He’d been dead for that long, so of course X would do things alone that they’d normally do together. Hopefully X was still where Iris said he might be.

“Thank you, Iris. I’ll try looking there.”

Iris then stopped him, “Wait a minute,” Zero stopped to look in her direction again, “You looked hasty coming to me. Is something wrong?”

Zero didn’t know how to form his words, when he could just tell her straight up what was wrong. Damn his CPU must not be working properly from not being alive for three years, “I’ve been worried about X not being at my side for at least a few days since defeating Gate. He usually is, especially after we reunited, but- he hasn’t been.”

Iris’ face of a stern, steady glance, then turned into a worried grimace, “Like I said before, he still has the habit of doing things alone because of your death, but you’re right about that. He  _ would _ still be by your side. He wouldn’t just go up and leave you without telling you where he would go. And, these days, he wouldn’t leave your side for anything. He wanted to keep you in his sights since you two had reunited.”

Oh, how right she was there. X had been clinging to him as if a child was clinging to their parent. Although, it’s in a different context than how it’s described, “I’m gonna try and see if he’s there. Thanks again, Iris.”

“Of course.” She smiled softly before she left to where she was going.

Zero gave her another smile back before hastily going to the Sky Light, hoping X  _ was _ there. Sure enough, he was. Sitting on the floor, by himself near the edge of the glass dome, curled up, knee pads brought up to his face. The black armored warrior slowly approached X, since the Neo Blue Bomber is still in a vulnerable state, he didn’t need to give him too much of a scare.

“X…?” Zero asked softly, X turning around, seeing his Phoenix there before him. Zero taking a better look at him, X looked- dazed. More than usual. Was this how he was when Zero was still believed to be dead? The Midnight Ripper didn’t want to assume such things, but with how X is, it’s still possible.

He approached him cautiously, needing to address the elephant in the room, “What are you doing out here, Blue Jay...?”

X couldn’t do anything but- stare at Zero. His blank expression really concerned the black armored Android, and his worries were growing ever worse. He knelt in front of him, placing a hand gently on X’s shoulder, “You’re scaring me, X. What’s wrong..?”

X still didn’t say a word. This was worse than Zero had thought possible. He felt terrible about his death and leaving X behind more than ever. He was only trying to protect him, but it came at the cost of his life. The resurrection of a reploid doesn’t come easy, being there’s an intricate process if they were to come back from death itself, and in Zero’s case, it was even harder. Since Zero isn’t a reploid, resurrecting him would be immensely difficult. How Dr Lightning Mac managed to do it, baffled X to no end.

More silence was shared between the two, and X managed to finally say something, but in a hushed, weak tone of voice, “...stargazing…”

It hit Zero’s core  _ hard _ , as if an avalanche of boulders had come down with a heavy impact. Wow, Zero haven’t thought of that in ages. How nostalgic. X sounded the most vulnerable he’s ever been since they met! He’s never heard X being like this! If he had, he couldn’t recall!

“Blue Jay..! Please tell me what’s wrong..!”

X was about to start, his lips moved in a slow and sluggish pace, but no words came out. X’s eyes slowly became more unfocused, he felt like he was going to faint, “X..?” Zero softly called before X finally collapsed forward onto his Phoenix.

“X..!!” Zero called again in a slight panic. Holding him in his arms, Zero had to bring him to Medical. Cinnamon or Lifesaver  _ had _ to be there, right?

He took his Blue Jay in his arms, bridal style, and headed to Medical as fast as he could. What could have caused X to faint like this? Was he sick? Did he torture himself again? Was he low on energy? Whatever the case may be, Zero vowed he would get X back on his feet. He always had since their bond started forming, believing in X and supporting him as best he could.

Approaching Medical, Cinnamon was there, analyzing a few diagnostics from other Hunters who were injured during the Nightmare Virus incident. Thank Xiddall- she was better to deal with than Lifesaver, who was a debby downer, if Zero was honest.

“Cinnamon!”

The blonde had turned to his direction, hearing his voice, and about to greet him with a cheerful smile, but she then noticed Zero was distressed, holding an unconscious X tightly in his arms, “Zero Nii-san! What happened to X?”

“I was talking to him, trying to see what was wrong, then the next thing I know, he tried to speak and he just- fainted!”

This was very concerning, indeed! Was it like those days when Zero was gone? She didn’t recall, considering he always shut himself in if he felt terrible enough with his grief for Zero.

Cinnamon prompted diagnostics on the computer she worked on while Zero had hooked his best friend up for them. He watched over him with so much concern, he wasn’t going to move or not keep his gaze off X for a second, in case something happened. Sure enough, the diagnostics were run, and Cinnamon made a squeak. Zero grew more concerned, not sure what that reaction meant, “What is it..? Is he okay..?”

“X has- been neglecting to give himself energy for about a week..!”

The Midnight Ripper’s eyes widened! He knew X would refuse energy at some point, but he didn’t think it would be  _ this _ bad! Cinnamon could see he was worried sick, and could give the proper answer to this predicament, “D-don’t worry Zee Nii, he just needs an E-Tank and he should be okay.” She gave a small smile to help ease Zero’s concerns.

Zero, however, looked down at his weakened Blue Jay. Still not sure how to process this information. He tortured himself again. He promised him he wouldn’t. Sure, Zero hated when promises were broken, but it was more so he hated breaking his own promises. Especially when it came to X, he didn’t want to blame him or be angry at him for breaking a small promise such as this. _We all make mistakes… You’re no different, Blue Jay.._ _Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you.. I’m just worried,_ he thought.

“You have one on hand, don’t you..?” Zero’s voice sounded strained. As if he was going to burst into tears at any moment. X’s moment here really has taken a bit of a toll on Zero’s concern and energy. But, of course, he didn’t want to make X feel guilty  by  sounding this way whenever he woke up. He wants to be there for X, he's going to stick to that .

The young generator reploid nodded, “Don’t worry, we always have a few on hand in case these kinds of things happen~. That’s what Lifesaver taught me~.”

He should have thought of this. Lifesaver is teaching Cinnamon the ways of being a medic after all. Being the debby downer he is, he would be surprised if he and Cinnamon actually bonded. Especially after learning he didn’t trust him nor X. Cinnamon also tries to see the good in everyone. Sweetest girl on the planet. Zero is happy she’s with them. He’s glad the Spider Unit had gotten to be with the Maverick Hunters in general. They’ve become a great help, and he and X couldn’t be more grateful to gain more friends since their beginnings as hunters, after all.

Cinnamon went to get one of many E-Tanks stored in a fridge like cabinet, rushing back and giving it to Zero. The black armored Android knew exactly what to do. There needed to be no instruction. After all, he was the Phoenix to his Blue Jay. He positioned X to sit up, opened the E-Tank and slowly gave the contents to X. Letting him slowly consume them, if he was conscious. Of course, with the contents of the E-Tank spilling out of his lips, Zero grew more concerned. Hoping X would wake up from this nightmare his poor, sweet Blue Jay was going through, “Come on, Xevdex… It’s going to be okay… I’ll micromanage to take care of you, if I have to.”

Sure enough, a couple more sips later, X started stirring and having his lips grip the edge of the tank. He started actively drinking the contents! Zero softly sighed in relief as X slowly opened his eyes, seeing Zero above him and being held in his arms.

Once Zero gave his Neo Blue Bomber a break from drinking the E-Tank, X gave him a soft but sullen and still dazed look, “Ze..ro..?”

“Shhhh.. it's okay,” Zero softly whispered, “It’s okay, I got you. Just keep drinking from the E-Tank, okay, sweetheart..?”

X then slowly nodded, taking his boyfriend’s advice and drinking a little more. Zero cooed and told him not to drink too fast. Cinnamon watched them from a fair distance as the Midnight Ripper took care of his Blue Jay. They really have been there for each other since the beginning and it definitely showed. There should be no way to break their bond, especially what happened to Zero three years prior. But that’s now in the past. He’s alive, and there for X again. He may not promise to continue to stay alive, but that doesn’t mean he won’t do his damn best. Although, that will fall flat if he continues protecting X the way he does. They just got to be careful, not only for themselves, but for each other. They always have and always will. With the battles ahead, they definitely can handle anything if they’re side by side. Hopefully never to unjustly separate, ever again.


End file.
